bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomber Mermaid
Bomber Mermaid is a water-based bomber that first appeared in Bomberman Online as a participant of the BOMB-A-LYMPICS. She later appears as a member of the Bomber Shitennou in Bomberman Jetters, her name swapped to Mermaid Bomber. In Bomberman Online Bomber Mermaid is the leader of the Princess Mariners and boss of Submarine Rule. In the Anime In the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime, Mermaid Bomber is the second of the Bomber Shitennou to face White Bomber. In episode 17, after Flame Bomber's defeat, she and Mujoe go to Daaraku Planet to recover the one-of-a-kind binoculars. However, due to her spoiled nature, they end up staying for three days extra after recovering the item. Like Thunder Bomber, Mermaid Bomber was given an altered design for the anime. She has a more feminine and sultry appearance, with breasts, exposed legs, and a skirt resembling her webbed flippers. She also has smaller fins on her head, fish scales on her clothing, and a large red jewel on her forehead. Her hair and hands are pink instead of orange, and her gloved hands are now human-shaped, with fingers. Generally, she acts like a stereotypical high school girl; mockingly calling Mujoe her "papa" (which, after this, he starts treating the Bomber Shitennou as his children more than as henchmen), "borrows" his credit card, as well as other traits. However, upon meeting Birdy, she instantly falls in love, which causes arguments between her and "papa". She will often fake tears to get what she wants, and even refers to herself in third person, just to act cute. At first, White Bomber isn't able to defeat her with his Fire Bomb and Burning Fire Bomb, but when Gangu and Bongo teach him how to use Thunder Bombs (named the "Sunrise Thunder Bomb" for their friendship), she was easily defeated. She then transformed back into Charaboms. Interestingly enough, after her defeat, the hotel the Hige Hige built was named "Hotel Mujoe" and became Daaraku Planet's famous resort spot.﻿ In the video game, she is one of the mid-world bosses like the rest of the Bomber Shitennou. Like all four of them, she also appears as a playable character in the Battle Mode. Her Killer Shot removes all bombs present on the screen. Trivia *She is one of two Bomberman Online characters to reappear in Bomberman Jetters, along with Thunder Bomber. *While she spends most of her time in the water, she has legs and is able to walk, traits not typically associated with mermaids. Quotes * "I am the ever-charming Mermaid Bomber! See how swiftly I can destroy you! (giggles)" (Opening cutscene.) * "Here's a Mermaid Bomb!" (Using Mermaid Bomb.) * "How about an Aqua Bubble." (Using Aqua Bubble.) * "Huh? That's not nice!" (After losing half of her health.) * "Take this!" (Using her ice attack.) * "Hah!" (Using her ice attack.) * "My... my charm has no effect?" (After being defeated.) Gallery Merman Bomber.jpg|A Princess Mariner, one of her henchmen seen in Online 215679_165593586832372_7236843_n.jpg|Bomber Mermaid and the Princess Mariners 574352.JPG|Bomber Mermaid ready Water Symbol.jpg|Water Symbol Mermaid Bomber 2.png|Statue Mermaid's Battle Stage 2.png|Mermaid Bomber's Battle Stage Mermaid's Battle Stage.png|Another View Mermaid.png|Close Up from the Anime Shiro vs Mermaid.jpg|White Bomber vs Mermaid Bomber Mermaid Bomber.png|Mermaid Bomber saluting Mermaid Bomber (Full Body 2).png Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Combined Bombermen Category:Female Characters Category:Bomber Shitennou Category:Villains in Bomberman Jetters Category:Deceased